Nights: Colliding worlds
by DarkLura
Summary: Another adventure awaits our beloved hero Nights. Many things had changed since he defeated Wizeman and Reala is about to bring him back to existence. But that isn't everything the Nightmaren is up to. The night realm, with the dream gate and all the dream worlds of Nightopia, isn't enough. He is going for the world the visitors come from as well.
1. The dream gate

**Authors note: This idea was stuck in my head since I beat the game and I was in the seventh grade. And only now, after I am nearly two years out of school, I finished it(WOW that took long xD).**

**Also I changed the conzept, because certain things in the game were kinda off in my opinion. Like the whole "Go to Nights and touch him" thing(Sounded always so wrong).**

**In my little version, the night realm is a place still with many different dream worlds created by the souls of the visitors. The Nightopians as for Nightmaren are both similar looking only with different goals. Nightopians try to keep the visitors safe and have a higher chance of becoming their guide, as Nightmaren try to corrupt the visitors mind and act as they please to, so their amusement of the visitors suffering. But both sides need the visitors and the power they have in the night realm to stay alive, as for seeing things they never see in their world.  
><strong>

**Depending on the visitors mental strength, powers and other things for the Nightopian as for the dream world of the visitor turn out as they are. The dream gate for that matter, is a place each visitors soul(In form of a small orb of colorful light) gets to first, as he/she drifts into sleep and as soon as a Nightopian gets his/her hands on them and brings them to their dream world, the visitor is actually asleep and dreams.**

**Nights as a former Nightmaren is, even he is allowed to live at the dream gate, not really lucky of getting a visitor to guide and spends most of his time at the gate or visits the dream worlds of others, much to the dismay of other Nightopians as they take care of their visitor.**

**So, lets get to it now, shall we?**

* * *

><p>It was a time like any other in the night realm. Lots and lots of Nightopians got to the dream gate, awaiting the arrival of the visitors. There were so many different faces and costumes or outfits, as they hovered around the gate, waiting and talking to others or even played around until it was time for work. Owl took care of instructions for the younger Nightopians of what to do when the visitors arrived.<p>

The dream gate had changed a bit. It was far bigger now and close to it was a small town, were most of the present Nightopian came from. More doors were there and many new places to see if you would walk around it. And besides the Nightopian ready to become a guide for a visitor, there were others who were on patrol so the visitors weren't grabbed by any Nightmaren.

And then, a horn shattered through the many small talks and got everyone's attention. A young Nightopian, who had given the signal, screamed "There they are! They're here!" and pointed towards a glowing point in the sky.

Through that star, many more smaller lights appeared, driving towards the dream gate. They were so pretty, in so many different colors and all the Nightopians cried up in joy, as some even started to fly off towards them. Quickly, the others followed the first and tried their best on getting one of the many shining lights.

And as they had one, they rushed back to the gate and searched for the right door and entered it. Well most did. Some stopped and showed their friends the visitor they've got. After getting one, they knew who the visitor was and everything about him. So they were flying some, you may can say, jerks who left the visitor not fully resting and talked who they got and maybe if they got them before.

"Hey, you two, please you can talk about that later!" Owl said as he passed them "The visitors want to rest, see our wonderful world so they can rise to their live again after it. So if you may let them take it?". The two laughed nervously and got back to work. "Tsk, tsk." Owl then mumbled "Everything needs to rest and... Hey where is...?".

Before he could ask himself his question, Nights flew past him fast, throwing Owl slightly backwards with the upcoming wind and getting the owl startled. As he realized what had happened, he turned to Nights and said "You're to late, you know? The new visitors are all taken and you have to wait now, before another comes." "Shoot." Nights said.

He was at the other end of the town, joking around some toddler Nightopians(To the dismay of their mothers) as the signal had called and was to slow of getting a visitor to guide. Knowing this, he leaned back and flew backwards to Owl who had sat down at the fountain. "What were you doing?" Owl then asked. Nights answered in a slightly annoyed tone "Playing with some kids, but their moms didn't wanted me there." "Well you may did some good things in the past, but some Nightopians are still believing you could become a Nightmare again." "Doesn't mean to exclude me from everything"

Owl sighed and tried his best to calm Nights, who didn't listened to any word. He focused on a door close to them and then sneaked to it, making sure Owl wouldn't notice. Carefully, he opened the door, but it sprung open and sucked him inside, making him roll into the dream world. As he got back to his senses, Nights eyes lighten up as he saw the place.

He was sitting on a field, lots of dark rocks stood everywhere and a heroic looking guy, holding a powerful looking sword and riding a strong horse, was battling some monsters and a giant dragon. This looked like fun, so Nights quickly got up and flew towards the group, watching them. After all it was a long time since he was in charge of such a dream and it was nice having an adventure again.

As the Nightopian noticed him however, things got to get out of hand. Nights couldn't do much and was close to get shoot by an arrow, if the visitor wouldn't had been going to save him. But before the arrow hit, the visitor woke up in shock, throwing both Nights and the Nightmaren outside the dream world. Their crash into a tree behind the door made even Owl look up.

"Ow. Oh no!" the Nightopian cried "My visitor. Thank you Nights, now I have to wait for another one!". He then left grumpy. Nights was ashamed and as Owl came to him, he said only "S-Sorry..." and left as well.

He returned to his little home, which was a small caravan with lots of purple, red and golden color on it, matching Nights usual look. It wasn't much, but enough for our hero, with a hammock close by. Nights flopped on the hammock, relaxing a bit as he let some thoughts go through his head, looking up to the dark sky.

Not far away, the guardian Nightopians noticed a strange swirl over the town. They took their weapons to inspect the swirl, as a giant Nightmare appeared and then smashed them aside. More Nightmares appeared out of the swirl, as for a familiar face.

"Go and take care of the other guardians!" Reala commanded "For the glory of Wizeman!". He looked slightly different as before. Some small scars covered his face and he wore a long part of Wizemans cape and part of his jewelery too, even it was way to big for his small body. Since Wizemans defeat, many things had changed, but Reala stood loyal to him, as the remaining Nightmaren.

Those now spread around the dream gate, yet not entering any door and most even didn't cared about Nights or other Nightopian in the area. Only the guards were targets, as they drove closer to the glowing point in the sky. Nights looked up surprised and tried to hold them back, but it was no use, they just passed by, avoiding Nights attacks. But as Reala noticed the traitor, his grip went around Nights non existing neck. Still it had the same effect as he would have had one.

"Oh Nights, what a surprise." Reala growled as he continued to follow the other Nightmaren "Still playing the good guy?" "S-Stop it R-Reala!" Nights barely coughed out. Reala just rolled his eyes, yet not letting his grip off of Nights neck, pulling him to the glowing point. Nights tried hard to escape, but nothing seemed to work. So he watched what Reala was up to now.


	2. The world of the visitors

Reala snapped with his fingers and a couple of the Nightmaren went down to the dark ocean. With mugs they got some of the dark water and brought it back to Reala. He smiled, as he pulled out an amphora filled with a glowing blue dust inside. He opened it and let some of the dust drop into the dark water.

After that, he looked at Nights and said darkly "You will not come in my way again!" and his grip got tighter. Even without a neck, Nights chocked and as he breathed for air, Reala put the Mug on Nights mouth, making him swallow the liquid and releasing him from the grip.

Nights chocked a couple more times, as he started to twitch. But after a short while, the sickening feeling was partly gone, but yet, something wasn't right.

In the meantime, Reala had made more of the liquid and prepared some sort of ritual combining his magical power with it and with the glowing star. The light died off and a gate formed. It was shaped like a giant star made out of silver steel and with lots of pretty ornamentation. Reala and the Nightmaren laughed at their victory. Reala then turned to face Nights again and said "I'll let you go first, old friend.".

At a wave of his hand, some Nightmaren took Nights and threw him through the gate. Nights himself couldn't even completely realize what happened, but as bright light blinded him, he just closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Wind was howling around his ears, as Nights slowly opened his eyes again. First thing he saw was the moon and the stars. He then turned, as he noticed he was falling. Underneath him was a big city, cars were rushing through the dark streets and the sounds of the nightlife slowly caught up to him.<p>

His eyes shot open and he flew off, just above the rooftops. But then the sick feeling returned and in his mind was not completely focused and his flight was less elegant as usual. But mostly, he went down to the ground more and more, even he didn't wanted to. In the end, he had to land.

He stood there, unnoticed and catching for his breath, until a car rushed towards him and he had to jump to the side. In the bright yellow lights, he noticed he was transparent, hard to see at all. He looked down at his hands, confused and starting to wonder again what Reala had done. But then, he became visible again and he breathed in relief. Until a loud noise echoed through the street.

Another car rushed towards him and again, Nights jumped. He jumped upwards, hoping to fly off, but nothing happened and the car passed by only inches away from him. As more cars came, Nights got grabbed by a hand and had been pulled off the street. The hand belonged to an officer who was very pissed that there was suddenly someone on the street, not caring to move out of the way.

"Boy, what were you think you're doing?" He shouted, as people passed by, giving them confused looks "You could have been seriously been hurt, you know?". Nights just stammered, not getting a clear word out. Suddenly another hand grabbed him by his shoulder and a girl said "Ah there you are. Sorry officer, we often have troubles with him." "So he belongs to you?" "I belong to no one!" Nights finally managed to say, but was kindly ignored as the girl continued "Yes! He is part of the circus down the street.".

The officer scratched the back of his head, telling the two, especially Nights, to not play on the street again and the girl just nodded, as she then pulled Nights with her. "Oh hey!" Nights then yelled against the loud sounds of the busy nightlife "Thank you for helping me out!". She turned to face him, with bright blue eyes just like Nights, saying "You're welcome.".

Those eyes and her face, she clearly was a Nightopian or so, but what was she doing here? That confused Nights again, but then his pain returned and everything started to become black. "What was that liquid?" He thought, feeling to vomit as he started to fall and loose any sight.

* * *

><p>After a while, Nights opened his eyes again, right into the exited eyes of a little girl. That startled him with a small scream and she returned it, only her was exited. "OH MY GOD! Guys, he is awake!" the girl screamed towards an exit of a caravan.<p>

Nights groaned as he slowly got up and rub his head, looking around himself. The inside of the caravan was clean and medical supplies lied beside the little bed he lay in. The girl was around 6 years old and had red hair, bound up into two ponytails, her brown green eyes again locked on Nights.

He laughed nervously and said "Hey... Little girl." "OH MY GOSH, YOU HAVE SO PRETTY EYES!" "Yes, just like our little Star." a guy said. He had appeared in the entrance way and was leaning against the door frame. He had long hair, that reached to his chin and with a bandana on his head, as for a handlebar mustache. Judging to his outfit, he was a cook.

"Austin!" the girl cried, jumping from the chair she was sitting on and hugging the man tightly. He laughed at the girl, messing around with her hair and then turned to Nights. "Well, fella, you really had luck that our little Star was not only getting you out of trouble, but also brought you here to help as you blacked out.". Did he talked about that girl from earlier? The Nightopian?

Nights gently lifted his hand, pointing with his finder upwards and asked shyly "Who is Star?". More man and woman came, to the caravan and Austin laughed "Star is, well, the star of our little circus. Can you stand up?" "I-I guess I can." "Then follow me.".

Nights stood up and went after Austin, passing the other people. All of them were in usual clothes, other in colorful costumes and funny make-up. The cook led Nights to the main entertainment tent. It was mostly empty, the show was shortly over and only a very few tools for special acts remained in the center. And there she was, in a blue nightopian gown, balancing on the top of a big ball, dancing as moon like light focused on her, as she danced like this through the hall.

It was beautiful.

And after she was done, Austin called for her. "Hey Star, our sleepy head has woken up." She looked over at them, her face covered with a mask, a little star on her cheek and long bright blonde hair bound together. As she saw Nights, she smiled softly and said "Well, everything better now?". Nights nodded and said "Oh, yeah... I guess.".

Austin laughed "You're guessing a lot!" and bumped him hard on the shoulder, slamming Nights slightly to the ground. Star yelled at him, that he would cause Nights to black-out again. Then she came to Nights and asked gently again "What is your name?" "Nights." "Oh that must be your stage name!" Austin cried out "From the outfit you are wearing, we already thought you would be from the circus too!"

Another shoulder bump, making Nights back hurt even more. But beside that, he didn't knew what to say, especially when they asked what his act was and for which circus he had worked, or why he was in town anyways. Through the lack of answers, Star changed the subject, of asking the other circus people if they're hungry and if Nights wanted some food too. "Well I am a little hungry." Nights finally said and was lead to the dinning tent.


End file.
